


Damage of a Mark

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Soulmate au
Relationships: Din Djarin - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 179





	Damage of a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smut, 18+, swearing, mild self harm (not suicidal but causes burns)

‘Don’t worry, the future is already decided.’

‘Everything will work out once you meet your soulmate, you’ll finally be happy.’

‘The future has already been chosen; all you have to do is wait and see who you get.’

‘You can’t fight it, once you know you’ll spend the rest of your life dreaming of the moment you two meet.’

Those were the comments you heard growing up, they were the first memories you had, and you didn’t like it. You constantly saw how people suddenly did a 180 in their dreams and aspirations, their whole personality, all because they suddenly met their soulmate and you hated it. Women and men who wanted to travel the universe or start these great organizations suddenly were happy being homemakers. Then people who wanted to start a family and live a quiet life on a farm, happy with all their children, give that hope up the second their soulmate arrives and wants to world hop and not settle down. Even as a small child you didn’t like being told what to do, your parents saying it’s because your mother used to be a rebel fighter and your father a rogue bounty hunter, so it’s hard-wired into your DNA that you won’t listen to anyone, even the universe.

On a person’s 7th birthday the name of their soulmate and first words they ever speak to each other appear on their right wrist and down their forearm, forever cementing the person's future. At the age of 7, you didn’t want that to happen. It’s very rare for a person to not receive marks, but it happens, alas, you’re not one of them. So when your parents went to bed, you snuck down to the fireplace and waited until the unfamiliar tingle of a blossoming mark appeared. It took four hours before the mark finally showed and another one before it finished revealing itself. Covering it as much as you could you slowly open your eyes to see how large the mark is, fully understanding it will shrink a little as you age, and carefully outline it with a pen.

Once that was done, you look away uncovering your arm and take a deep breath while placing a glove over your opposite hand. ‘ _No one, not even the universe is going to control me and tell me who to love_ ,’ you think as you pull out a glowing piece of metal from the fire about the appropriate size. Taking another deep breath, you place the hot metal to your skin, feeling and smelling it burn, hearing the hiss of it, gritting your teeth until you could no longer hold it against your skin and dropping the metal, cradling your arm as you cry out. Your yell of anguish woke your parents and they rushed to find you burned and bleeding on the floor holding your arm. They knew what you’d done, they weren’t happy about it, but had heard you talking about how much you hated the thought of soulmates and simply assumed you’d grow out of the faze. Now they knew you’d taken your life and destiny into your own hands and cut the universe out completely. While they weren’t happy with how you did it, they were happy about the fact that their little girl seemed to be as much of a rebel as they were.

People were often sympathetic to you lamenting over the loss of your soul mark until they learned you did it yourself, then it became a barrage of ‘well you stupid child, you’ll regret this one day, but be warned, the universe will have her way in the end.’ Luckily, your parents never said a word on the subject unless defending you. Eventually, you received a wrist guard to cover the mark so people left you alone. Having a normal and happy childhood, at least to you, your father and mother taught you how to fight, track, shoot, trap, hunt, attend to wounds, and fix anything you came across. They wanted you to be as self-sufficient as possible when you grew up, and it worked. When you became 16, you left your home for good, traveling the stars, eventually working for the guild and a vast majority of others as you traversed the galaxy, fighting, drinking, and fucking.

Though it sounds like a lonely existence, you were truly happy with it, and more importantly, you enjoyed your freedom. After stopping on a small planet with a relatively busy refueling and mechanics station, you spent a few days sleeping around and drinking, partaking in the local culture until an influx of ships arrived, overwhelming the mechanics in the station. Thanks to your parents who each started their careers as mechanic apprentices, you knew how to fix ships and offered a hand, your help eagerly accepted and you decided to stay a little longer. Making friends with some of the other mechanics and the woman in charge, you found a nice little spot to live.

“Y/n,” your boss Amy yells to you, “we got a ship coming in, old beast apparently, needs a good bit of work, you in?”

“Sure,” you respond, throwing your winning cards down on the makeshift poker table causing the others to groan as you rake their credits away.

After collecting your winnings and wandering to the landing site next to your ship, you watch a… _Razor Crest_ approach. ‘ _Man, Amy wasn’t kidding when she said it was old_.’ Once the engines shut off, you approach and begin scanning it, picking up a multitude of problems. Making your way around the ship completely you come face to helmet with a Mandalorian, staring you at cautiously.

“So, is there anything specific you need, or should I just do everything for you,” you smirk, noticing how the Mandalorian stiffens at your words and stands just a little bit taller. After hesitating a few moments he carefully replies.

“You can do whatever you like, but there are a few things…I’d like you to pay attention to,” the Mandalorian responds as he steps a little closer to you, almost like he’s expecting something to happen.

“And exactly what are the issues?” Amy asks tapping away at her datapad behind the man.

Clearing his throat the man says, “The lights flicker, the carbonite has a leak, and possibly a fuel leak.”

“Y/n here will fix it no problem.” She nods to you and you enter the ship, rubbing your wrist as it aggravates you a little bit. Stopping in front of the carbonite center, you open the side panel where hoses tend to leak, knowing from experience with the one on your ship. “So bounty hunter, you here for a bounty or just stopping to get repairs and fuel?”

“Bounty,” you hear the voice behind you say, as you casually look behind you, you smirk at the Mandalorian standing only inches from your form, knowing hunters don’t like people tampering with their things.

“Hmm…most bounties hide in south town, dangerous place to go if you don’t know whom to talk to or where to go, they also have sensors up that can mess with FOBs.” Amy replies, checking your scans, “it could be bad without a guide.”

“Do you have a person in mind?” The Mandalorian asks, the visor of his helmet not leaving your body as you crawl into the carbonite center, making him seemingly nervous as he takes an almost panicked step forward. Smiling at him you place your flashlight in your mouth and hold it in place with your lips, causing his fists to clench and breath stutter.

“Well, Y/n here knows the town, gets into trouble and fights down there all the time, they love her, she’s also a hunter for the guild when she bothers to show up.”

“You’re a hunter?” He asks you and you nod while cutting a hose and replacing it with a new one.

“I’m sure if you ask nicely, or offer a drink, she’ll take you there.”

“Would you be willing to guide me?” humming a response around the flashlight, you shrug in agreement and you begin reassembling the carbonite panel.

“I’ll have another mechanic work on the ship,” Amy says beginning to walk away.

“What’s your name?” He asks you, but you’re still holding the flashlight in your mouth and can’t answer.

“It’s Y/n Y/L/N,” Amy yells dismissively disappearing into the hanger.

“It’s almost dark,” you say to the man stepping in front of him, “not a good thing to walk around dressed like that at night, we’ll get a room and begin the hunt in the morning, just let me grab my things.” Tilting your head, you motion for him to follow you to your ship. As you enter your ship, which is large than his, he sees the incredible hunter’s set up. “It was my father’s he kept it in good shape and gave it to me when I turned 16.”

Standing a little way in front of him, you begin stripping your overalls and clothes off, leaving you in a bra and panties. When the Mandalorian realizes this he spins around, but you don’t miss how he’s facing a mirrored panel that shows you in it. Grinning you begin getting dressed, teasing him slightly as you reposition your bra while facing him, watching his fists flex each time your fingers skim your breasts or touch the hem of your panties. Pulling on a new pair of pants, socks, and boots, you call out to the Mandalorian.

“You can turn around now, in fact, you could have kept staring, I’m not shy, but I appreciate the chivalry,” you say walking towards him with your rig of weapons, finally putting your shirt on as you approach, “so what do I call you?”

“Mando in public, but in private…” he looks over your body before continuing, “you can call me Din, Din Djarin.”

Holding out his hand for you to shake, you take it only to feel burning heat spread through your arm at his touch. Keeping your smile from falling, you discreetly rub your wrist when he removes his hand. As you fasten your weapons rig to your body, _Din_ helps, and each time his gloved fingers touch you, you feel heat blossom at the spot, not only giving you a feeling you can’t explain or recognize but it turns you on in ways you never imagined. You can tell he’s having the same reaction as he stands closer to you, his cuirass pressed tightly against your back, and his breathing speeding up, getting louder as his helmet brushes your hair.

“Well, thanks for the help,” you state stepping away from him and towards the ramp, “we should get going, it’s an hour walk to the speeder rental and another two hours to ride before we get there.”

Simply nodding in response, he follows behind you, then walks next to you as you leave the hanger, keeping in stride with your steps. You walk in comfortable silence next to the Mandalorian, who stays impossibly close to your side until you approach the rental shop.

“One left, share or leave,” the owner sneers as you approach.

“Fine,” you respond handing the credits over then turn to Mando, “it’ll take an hour and a half longer, but it’s better than walking.” He nods and goes to climb on the bike when you grab his arm stopping him, “I don’t think so buddy, _I_ paid, _I_ know the way meaning _I_ get to drive, you ride bitch.”

Climbing on before he can gather his thoughts, you wait patiently for him to slide on behind you. Finally looking back at him, you can see his helmet staring at you with a ‘what the fuck’ head tilt and you realize, he’s not used to people acting like this around him.

“Well, _Mando_ are we going, or do I go ahead and get a hotel room all to myself tonight?” You tease, smirking when he carefully moves behind you loosely wrapping his arms around you, “hold on tight, I like to go fast.”

Turning the throttle full blast and peeling out of the lot, you hear a quiet ‘ _fuck_ ’ in your ear as Din’s arms tighten around your middle pulling the two of you tightly together. It takes almost four hours before you arrive at a little inn, renting one room for the night, and it felt like forever, being tortured the whole time. The heat that emanated from this man caused your arousal to spike so high, you were tempted to stop the bike and ravish him in the middle of nowhere, but you didn’t. Entering the room, you wait for Din to shut and lock the door before looking back at him.

“Help me take this off?” You say giving a broad gesture to everything you’re wearing.

Silently he stalks towards you, nimble fingers carefully removing your gear and his fingers teasing the hem of your shirt right above the button of your pants.

“W-would you…be willing to wear a blindfold…if we do anything tonight?” He asks breathlessly as his hand massages your belly. “Not that I assume you’d be…or would want to do anything, I-I just thought…not that flirting means anything or that you were even flirting…”

“Kinky,” you smirk in response, but understand it’s so he can remove his helmet, “sure I’m up to try something new, and yes I was flirting with you.”

His helmet touches your forehead before he pulls away and tears a strip off the bottom of his shirt for your blindfold, while you remove your clothes. Standing in front of him naked, everything except the wrist brace, you see that he freezes as his helmet scans every inch of you. Din moves forward to place the blindfold on you but you stop him.

“Wait, I want to see everything else before you do that,” you say motioning to his body, “then you can cover me.”

Handing you the cloth, he nods and proceeds to remove his armor, then his clothes, having a hell of a time pulling his shirt over his helmet but managing nonetheless. Once he’s done, he stands there in his underwear before dropping them letting the biggest, longest, and thickest cock you’ve ever seen spring free and bounce off his stomach, already rock hard.

“Fuck, you’re huge, not that it’s anything to be shy about, it’s a damn good thing, but, fuck,” you exclaim, adding the last part as he shifts uncomfortably.

“I’ve…never…” Din is insecure about what he’s saying while motioning between the two of you.

“Never? Anything? That’s ok, I just need to know how you want to proceed with this.”

“I’ve been sucked off, but only a couple times, never…anything else.”

“Vulnerable position and all that I suppose, I get it, now tie this on me and I can start.”

“I would…like to be in control…if you don’t mind.”

Pursing your lips while you walk to his side, between him and the wall you finally relent and turn around letting him blindfold you. You’re typically a top, not wanting to trust people and all that, but occasionally you let people top you and tonight will be one of those moments. As the cloth covers your eyes and is secured behind you, you hear his helmet fall to the ground before you’re pushed against the wall, his hands covering your breasts, taking the brunt of the hit before he removes his hands to shakily explore your body.

“Fuck your perfect,” he breathes his face against your neck as he kisses and sucks marks into it, inhaling your scent at the same time.

One hand finally makes its way between your thighs as he moves two fingers into your hot, wet, pussy, both of you groaning at the feel. Removing his fingers, you hear him lick them clean before he spins you around and pushes his face into your breasts while wrapping his arms around you. This is much more intimate than you were expecting tonight, but you suppose losing his virginity is a big step for him, so you relax and enjoy the feeling. Slowly, he kisses his way down your stomach to your mound, gently lifting you off the ground and carrying you to the bed before spreading your legs apart.

“I’ve only seen this done on the holovids…” he begins nervously.

“Just do what you want, except flicking the clit,” you point to it with your finger, “suck it or move it around with your tongue, don’t flick it.”

Din carefully lowers himself to your core, licking a strip up your wet slit before doing it repeatedly, savoring the taste of you, before inserting his finger into you, then another. Twisting them slightly he begins to pump them as well, curling his fingers as he pulls them out, consistently hitting your g-spot. You can feel his hot breath on your thigh as he kisses it and sucks a mark into your flesh, then moves his tongue to your dripping snatch, pushing it in between his fingers, and lapping up your juices before engulfing your clit. Your whole body spasms as you lift off the bed curling around his head, fingers pulling his hair painfully. The only response you get from him is a hum as he follows your advice while sucking and swirling his tongue around your bundle of nerves. When your climax around him, he doesn’t stop until you come two more times, urgently trying to push him away from your over-sensitive clit. When he finally moves away, he climbs your body kissing a path to your breasts and you reach for his cock, but he stops you.

“No,” he whispers huskily, “I only want to feel your core tonight, nothing else.”

Nodding in response, you feel his tongue circle a nipple as he wraps his arms around you using one to hold your shoulder, raising your chest a little. Thrusting his face into your tits he begins sucking, nipping, licking, and slurping at your breasts, doing so for a while until you can feel them getting puffy and sensitive as well. When he’s done, he bites and sucks another mark in between your boobs. Kissing his way to your neck then your face, he kisses you, long and deeply, pouring what feels like every emotion he’s ever bottled up into his embrace.

“Are you ready?” He asks anxiously.

“Are you?” You inquire back.

“Yes.”

“So am I.”

“You’re beautiful,” Din says with such warmth you can feel it in your bones, catching you off guard and causing you to blush furiously.

Kissing you again, he explores your mouth, your tongues dancing together as if you’d been doing this together your whole life. His hands explore your body as the kiss continues and you feel him line himself up with your opening, feeling the precum mix with your juices as he places just the tip of himself inside of you, as he splits your folds painfully wide, causing jolts of excitement to course through your body. The feeling of his precum and tip inside you makes your body burn as though he dumped sizzling liquid on your lower half, although it’s not painful, instead it feels…right. You raise your legs to circle his hips, locking your ankles around him, encouraging him to sink as deep as possible into you. Understanding what you want Din begins to push forward, sinking into you and groaning at the same time, while you throw your head back, repeating his name in pleasure as your walls spasm around him.

Once he’s fully seated in you, he stills and lets you come down from the unexpected orgasm. Meanwhile, you’re panting hard while moving your fingers through his hair.

“Move,” you gasp, needing to feel him.

He begins moving fast, yet still tenderly as he slams into you with his searing cock, your tunnel still feeling extraordinarily tight around him despite his preparations. You can feel him throb inside of you as he thrusts, causing you to shiver in delight. Trying to stifle a cry, Din kisses you.

“Please don’t hold back,” he whimpers, “I want to hear every beautiful sound you make. I want to hear you moan, the vulgar noises, and words you say as I take you. I need to hear you say my name as you come.”

“Fuck, Din,” you sob in pleasure, raising your hips to meet his thrusts and circling them a bit, causing him to stifle a moan, “then I want to hear your noises as well.”

Din begins moving in a way that allows him speed and power as he thrusts into you with long deep strokes before pulling out and repeating, allowing you to feel every vein on his cock, but not surrendering the delicious pace he set before. His head is next to your ear and you can hear his labored breathing and moans as well as feel his hot breath puffing against your skin. The growing heat in your body makes it feel like you’re on fire as it builds, particularly in your lower belly and groin. You orgasm around him again, still he doesn’t stop, but his thrusts are getting sloppier as he nears his end.

Feeling another orgasm approaching you can’t help but throw your head back when his fingers touch your clit and you climax again around him. This time he slams into you and holds, you feel the release of his cum, painting your walls white and flooding your womb with an incredible amount of molten cum, searing your cervix as it covers every inch of your insides.

Din practically collapses on top of you, trying his hardest not to crush your body with his weight, but you don’t mind. After laying there for a moment, he pulls out and carefully shifts the two of you to the headboard, rolling you on your side and against him as his warm arms engulf you.

“Are you sure you never did this before?” You ask skeptical that anyone can be this good the first time out.

“Yes, why…was it…bad?” He inquires nervously.

“Hell no, it was great, a lot better than it should have been.”

“Well, we know the reason for that.” He replies, but you seem to ignore the compliment.

As the two of you lay entwined with one another, which is an odd thing for you, and you can tell it’s weird for him as well, you talk about your lives. Din tells you about his parents, the creed, the Mandalorians, and everything else he keeps bottled up. You explain your life, living your way, making your own choices, and living freely, but you skip the part about soulmates not wanting to make it awkward again.

“Have you ever told anyone else about any of this?” You question, curious why he’s so open with you when he seems like the type to always be on guard.

“Never,” is his response as he grips you tighter.

“Well, I promise I will never say a word. Your secrets are safe with me.”

“Thank you.” After that, you both drift asleep comfortably in each other’s arms.

You wake before Din and blindly search the room for your clothes and gear, knowing they are together. When you find them, and after accidentally kicking Din’s helmet, you crawl to the bathroom showering and readying yourself for the day. When you exit Din is sitting on the bed holding his things and you wave him to the shower, letting him know you’re done. Once your both ready, he shows you the bounty puck showing a picture of Gustaf Craft.

“Yeah, I know the asshole. He has a robotic arm that looks human but is loaded with poison darts so be careful. Also, he’s always packing heat and never leaves home without at least ten men guarding him. This is guaranteed to end in a gunfight so keep your head on a swivel.” You announce as you leave the inn and head to the deserted warehouse where Craft likes to operate his business.

Mando follows your lead as you approach the doors guarded by two men.

“State yo’ business,” one says walk towards you with what he probably assumes is an intimidating swagger.

“None of your fucking business, Levy,” you growl, “now outta the way or I’ll kick your ass again.” The second guard starts laughing until you snap your head to the side to look at him, “goes for you too Carl.”

Both men glare at you before standing aside, letting you pass. Inside are mounds of crates filled with illegal weapons, drugs, parts, deactivated droids, and who knows what else. Typically, when you enter a building you like to check each corner, exit, and possible ambush site there, but with the stacks of boxes everywhere it’s impossible to do and you can feel the discomfort radiate off of Mando as he realizes the same thing. Finally approaching a small hastily built desk in the center of the warehouse, you spot Gustaf sitting at it, leaning back in his chair as though he didn’t have care in the world.

“Y/n! What brings you to my place of business?” Gustav asks faking a tone of excitement and glee. “And what have you brought me? Mandalorian armor? If it’s real Beskar it will fetch an impressive amount of credits.” Sneering in Mando’s direction Gustav drops his gleeful tone and replaces it with a dangerous grin, “though the Mandalorian scum will have to be removed, perhaps a good beheading will work.”

“That’s gonna have to wait,” you quip, watching the men slowly gather around Gustav, “we’re here on business.”

“How about I offer you…50,000 credits each.” Gustaf offers as you spot his men raising their weapons.

“Sure, but we’re still taking you in.”

As soon as you say your last word, you and Mando launch yourselves behind the nearest crate for cover making it just as the goons open fire. Without waiting, the two of you crawl to the next set, winding your way through the stores in the warehouse as the goons focus on your original spot.

“You never told me, is he wanted dead or alive or either?” You ask slowly moving into a position that will let you take out multiple targets before they see you.

“Alive,” Mando grunts moving into his position.

“Too bad,” the two of you nod and move out from cover, firing and taking out 5 each before moving back to cover.

As the fight progresses, your little two-man duo dispatches all but one goon. Maneuvering behind him and pulling a blade, you race across the space between you and slice the back of his knee. When he falls, and without looking, your knife spins in your hand as you thrust backward and plunge it into his chest, twisting the blade for good measure. Gustaf’s, who's watching you in absolute horror, finally understands he should run, only to turn around and smash face-first into Mando’s armor, causing him to fall back.

“I will pay you anything,” He begs as Mando cuffs him and begins dragging him away, stopping to break gustaf’s robotic arm when he raises it, presumably to use a dart on Mando.

Ignoring his whining the whole way to the speeder bike, Mando practically manhandles the poor bastard into submission while you head to the partner speeder rental to get a trailer. Having it delivered to Mando’s position, you join him as he slides back a little to allow you in front.

“Never thought I’d see a Mandalorian ride bitch,” Gustaf comments earning himself a punch to his face as you snicker at the Mandalorians dwindling patience with the man.

While riding back to the mechanic station, Din seems oddly comfortable holding on to you, even more so than yesterday. You don’t actually mind the feeling of his arms around you as you speed through the forest, it’s almost has a calming effect on you. Once you return the bike and begin your trek to Mando’s ship the bounty truly begins to panic, offering everything he can think of to earn his freedom.

“Y/n! Y/n, please, I can give you anything,” Gustav starts, grabbing your arm. “Money, clothes, weapons, drugs…I can also make you feel things,” he purrs in an attempt to be seductive. “I can make you feel good, help you forget any trouble. With me between your thighs-”

Before he can finish, Mando slams him face-first into the nearby wall, causing his nose to gush blood at the contact.

“Never, and I mean, NEVER, speak to my soulmate that way!” Din yells and growls at the same time, using a tone that would scare anyone.

However, Mando’s words keep playing through your mind as you stand there watching the two men in front of you. If feels as though someone poured ice water into your veins as your breathing increases and all sound disappears. ‘ _Soulmate! He fucking said you are his SOULMATE!_ ” your mind screams at you. Suddenly you’re aware of someone calling your name and when you look up Mando’s helmet is glued to your face.

“Y/n,” he begins reaching out for you, “are you ok.” Jerking back violently you glare as the tin man in front of you.

“What the fuck did you call me?!” You ask infuriated with the man in front of you.

“I said you’re my soulmate…d-don’t tell me you didn’t feel it yesterday or recognize my name and words.”

“Of course I didn’t! Why would I?”

“Because we’re soulmates, that’s pretty damn huge and not something someone doesn’t recognize.”

“Not me, it’s not a big deal to me,” you hiss, turning around and walking away, hearing Mando pull Gustaf with him as he chases you.

“Everyone dreams of the day they’ll meet their soulmate.”

“I don’t.”

“Yeah right,” Gustaf snorts under his breath.

You stop and whip around ripping your bracer off and pulling your sleeve up to show the scar over where your soul mark was removed.

“I destroyed my marks when I was 7, I don’t give a fuck about soulmates and don’t want anything to do with them.” Returning to your previous position, you continue your way back to your ship.

“So what…your just walking away?” Mando says, the pain of rejection clear in his voice.

“Exactly.”

“Why? Why do you hate soulmates so much?”

Stopping, you throw your hands in the air in exasperation before rounding on him again.

“Because…you don’t have a choice in it, fate and the universe say this is who you have to be with so fuck you. And then everything you or your partner, or sometimes both of you want is thrown away as you’re forced to be together and give up your dreams…and freedom…and your _life_. You get no say in anything, and I’m not going to be one of those people who change themselves for someone else just because it was predetermined who I should be with.”

“I don’t want you to change.”

“You will. It always happens, you’ll want me to fit into your image…in your mind of who I should be for you…or I’ll do it to you. Neither of us will be happy, one of us will lose everything they worked for…and someone will end up with no…respect for the other…so no Mando…just no.”

“But-”

Dropping your shoulders in absolute exhaustion from what this fight did to you, you shake your head before walking away,

“Go back to your ship and leave, never try to find me again because it won’t happen between us.”

Leaving him standing there with a stunned bounty, you return to your ship and lock it up tight, ensuring no one will be able to enter, even with weapons. It takes an hour before you’re alerted to the fact that the _Razor Crest_ has finally left the planet. You stand by your decision, but your heart breaks for the pain Din must feel. Never in your life did you think you’d actually meet your so-called soulmate, you assumed you’d stay far apart with your job, and you lie about your name when meeting someone, so they wouldn’t know it from that. The universe sucks!

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was six months after you’d sent Din away before you see him next. Leaving for a few bounties, you returned to the same planet so you could make some repairs to your ship and weapons systems. Ignoring the ship that lands next to yours, you focus on your work until you hear someone approaching. Looking up from your blaster, you see Mando walking towards you, causing a feeling of dread to wash through your body. Once he reaches you, he stands as still as possible before clearing his throat.

“When I was a young boy, I looked forward to the day I’d meet my soulmate…then my parents were killed,” he begins fidgeting a little at the memory. “The Mandalorians saved me and took me in. I owe them…everything, but…when I took the vow and received my helmet…I believed that my soulmate would never be someone I could be with. I believed they’d be beautiful, and kind…innocent and naïve…unable to handle what this life throws at them…that I’d lose them just like I lost my family…then I met you and realized you’re none of those things,” you snort a laugh at this as he stutters to correct himself. “I-I d-didn th-that w-wasn’t…you are none of those things except beautiful. When I first saw you it was like all the air left my body and when you said those words…I couldn’t believe how lucky I was. Then I find out you’re a bounty hunter, mischievous, hard, badass, and to be honest a little violent. However, most importantly you can hold your own in a fight, even saving me. You’re also kind, I saw you give those credits to the hungry family, and you kept my secrets, even without me asking you too you swore you’d never tell anyone.”

“That’s because they aren’t my secrets to tell.” You reply automatically interrupting him.

“Exactly, you can be trusted. I know what you said about soulmates, but I believe that we can make this work,” he sounds almost desperate now, trying to convince you. “We can be together, please just-”

“No…Mando I’m sorry, I can’t…I won’t.” Turning away from him you shut your eyes and sigh, feeling the heartbreak pour off him as he retreats from where you’re sitting.

Turning back to your table you see Mando’s slumped figure freeze and straighten before turning back and stomping towards you again. Stopping in front of you he reaches his hand out and takes yours, shaking it like this is the first time you’ve met.

“Hello, my name is Din Djarin, I am a Mandalorian, and though you don’t want it, I’m also your soulmate. I ask you to join me not only because of that but because we worked well together on our last bounty and I’ve heard good things about you. But I also vow to never force you to live a life you don’t want. I swear to make sure you don’t give up who you are to fit the mold of the person I want you to be, although you are already the person I want you to be. I promise not to change myself to fit your wants. I will respect every aspect of you and your life. If you join me we will trade off ships, some months we will use mine, others we will use yours. If you want your space, I will give it to you, if you want to stop and be a mechanic for a while we will do that, so long as you respect me and my wishes as well, and promise to always work on a compromise without either of us losing ourselves. All I’m asking for is a chance. Give me a chance, give us a chance, if, after six months or a year, you still don’t want this…we can move on as friends or go our separate ways. You are still making a choice, this isn’t the universe commanding you, you’ll have chosen what to do instead of letting that choice be made for you. Just, please…” he hesitates as his voice breaks, and his body language changes, showing his vulnerability and desperation, making him look so small from what he did a few seconds ago, “give us a chance.”

You can’t look at him any longer and stare back at your blaster, hearing the quiet sigh as he walks away.

“Fuck!” You exclaim throwing your can of cleaner at the wall.

___________________________________________________________________________

It takes a few hours before Mando returns hauling a bounty behind him. Din is limping and the cloth of his clothes are torn where the armor doesn’t cover it, meaning he was in a hell of a fight. After sticking the bounty in carbonite, he turns to move up the ladder, only to find you sitting there on its steps, a large bag at your feet.

“I’m _choosing_ to _try_ this. There is no guarantee it will work out,” you say slowly, looking at his helmet as the door closes. “However, you were right about this being my choice and not fate or whatever. If you still promise to keep those vows, I will join you, and…do…whatever…a soulmate…does.”

Din approaches you until you two are pushed together, hands cupping your cheeks as his visor looks at your face.

“Thank you,” he says breathlessly, moving his hands to his helmet and lifting gently.

“No,” you yell stilling his arms, “I respect your creed, you don’t have to remove your helmet.”

“The creed allows for the removal of helmets in front of soulmates and their children.”

“Yeah, but this is a bit soon, isn’t it.”

“Just this once then, and if you want to wait for me to remove it again I will, or I will do so anytime we are safe and alone…but this, the beginning of soulmates life together or _potential_ life together is to be sealed with a kiss in the Mandalorian culture.”

“What about a blindfold?”

“I want to see your y/e/c eyes…please.”

Nodding your head, he removes his helmet to reveal tan skin, dark coffee brown eyes and hair, a prominent nose, and a face that, even though it has experienced so much, it still looks kind and vulnerable.

“Beautiful,” you whisper touching his face lightly as he leans into your hand with his eyes closed. “I chose well.”

You grin at him as he leans in to kiss you. Capturing your mouth in a steamy liplock, you never want it to end. Parting your lips, you allow him to enter your mouth, exploring it with his tongue as he presses you against the ladder, one hand gripping the rails tightly while the other holds your cheek. The kiss intensifies into something greedy as though your both desperate to take something from each other and also give something to one another. The only time you separate is to take a few labored breaths and then you’re right back at it, tongues dancing with each other with ease, caressing each other tenderly. Finally breaking apart, you feel as though you’re floating from the feeling.

“You don’t have to say it yet,” Din begins, resting his forehead against yours, “but I love you.”

“I,” you begin hesitating to complete the words, “believe I can let myself _eventually_ love you as well.”

You see Din smile at that, knowing it’s a big step for you after everything. ‘ _Maybe, this won’t be so bad, as long as we both still have a choice_.’


End file.
